


Christmas Date?

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Christmas! [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Smokescreen reports to base...Then he sees "her"!





	1. Base report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen reports to base...Then he sees "her"!


	2. Date?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots can't believe what they heard...but who is it?


	3. Helloooo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen tries his best! Bumblebee already knows what the car really is....


	4. Honk!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plain car...with an alarm! Now Bumblebee is laughing!


	5. OK! OK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen gives up...Bumblebee can't stop laughing!


	6. Still a Rookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen still has much to learn....


End file.
